The Stranger Who Ate Yuki
by MakeMeYou
Summary: Yuki gets assaulted by a strange 'creature'...and well...Halloween is a day for tales like these...right? OOC x AU and warning for signs of RAPE! Kanata x Yuki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Uraboku**

**This is a fan fiction among fiction...so it should not be taken SERIOUSLY!**

**I REPEAT IT SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!  
**

* * *

Yuki was walking down the streets with the orphanage kids while they were trick-or-treating. It was the last house of the night and Yuki was ready to throw himself in the sacks. The kids were excited by their orange buckets filled with various types of candies. Yuki had a bucket for himself as well and he got to admit that the once-in-a-year holiday experience was quite exhilarating.

"Yuki!" One of the children called out to the older brunette boy.

"Yes?" Yuki answered with a smile as usual.

"Um…nothing." The child closed her mouth with a spilling smile. Yuki chuckled a bit at the adorable sight.

They reach the orphanage and everyone strolled into their rooms. Yuki went to his room and sighed from exhaustion. He placed the orange bucket on his desk and plopped down on his bed. He wondered where Kanata was right now…the older man was probably sleeping in his own adult world…how envious.

Yuki curled up in his bed; he didn't wear a costume while the others did making him stuck out like a dull thumb.

He didn't notice the looming shadow, until something warm crept up his shirt. He shivered, unaware if it was the October chills or just his inner chills coming on to him.

The door clicked and Yuki shot up, he clicked on the lamp light and stared glumly at the door. Then the door creaked open and there stood a rather tall black haired…ghost? The person was dressed up looking like a ghost, a white simple robe that hung on its body and that same pale luminance… Yuki froze instantly when their eyes met. Hair draped over the ghost's face creating a rather wanted effect and Yuki wanted to run out of the room when the ghost approached Yuki…slowly…and carefully, closing the door and locking it behind.

Yuki started to hyperventilate…he was pinned down on his bed. Yuki struggled against the grasp and the ghost swiftly tied Yuki's hands to the bed post. Yuki could feel his heart pound relentlessly against his ribs.

Apparently, this ghost wasn't a woman…had rope somewhere prepared in his body…and well his scent was fairly familiar. Yuki hurriedly ripped off the wig that his assaulter was wearing before having his second hand tied as well. The article was slightly pulled off, but not enough. Nevertheless, the assaulter completely pulled off the wig. Yuki widened his eyes…and the lamp lights were clicked off and the whole room was enshrouded by that unsightly darkness.

Yuki can feel his pants ripped off and his legs were held down. He squirmed around making grunts and he felt the strong covet to scream. But his voice didn't allow this…

Yuki gasped when his member was slightly stroked by a warm hand. He had never touched himself there, nor did he even bother to pay any mind to it. He clenched his eyes shut and stifled all the persistent noises that were dying to come out.

The pace quickened…and Yuki squirmed even more. His legs were numb and a slippery tongue slither around his sensitive part.

"S-s-stop…please…nn…" Yuki gasped out and he swore he could see his assaulter smile. He didn't heed to Yuki's pleas and instead engulfed Yuki completely. Those same pair of hands that fondled his member was spreading Yuki's thighs and caressing them…Yuki felt an unwanted incited excitement as he was on the brink of bursting. But he didn't want to agree with his body that he was feeling pleasure from this hot mouth around his member. He held down his release and thought of something unpleasant…but it was no good. Yuki panted and the sounds of slurping danced in the air. Yuki felt something wet against his cheek, evidently he could not hold back anymore.

"Go ahead and release it." The voice made Yuki tremble and he felt everything pent up, go forth to where the oxygen and carbon dioxide were infused in the open atmosphere.

* * *

"Then that was the end!" Kanata clapped his hands together, whilst guffawing.

"That wasn't a ghost story…it was a rape story…why would a ghost wear a wig?" Yuki said making a sulking expression. "And you used my name to tell the story…"

Kanata lowered his guffawing to a mere chuckle. "Oh, well…it's a ghost story alright…because the next day Yuki found his little genital gone...the ghost ate it away after the boy fainted from shock. Oh, and that ghost was special. He wore a wig to hold in more hair." Kanata arched his eyebrows at Yuki, who suddenly jolted up from a disturbing thought.

"Urgh…your story doesn't make sense…Kanata tell me a proper ghost story please…I want to get the right chills not the…" Yuki choked on his own spit and started to cough. Kanata reached for a glass of water by his side and handed it towards the hacking Yuki. Yuki grabbed it thankfully and gulped it down. Maybe, a bit too fast and recklessly…but it did the trick to make his coughing to a minimum. The liquid made his head woozy and he wondered what Kanata handed to him. It tasted sweet and rather fruity…

"Kanata…hic! Wh-what did you give me?" Yuki's face turned red and he fell backwards on the couch. His sight was spinning uncontrollably, making him feel the strong desire to throw up.

"Luckily, you're not under aged anymore…" Kanata chuckled to himself diabolically…he reached for his pumpkin bucket filled with candies and took a candy corn out of it. He ate one and savored the sweetness of the candy.

He peered over at Yuki's fallen form and was quite surprised how Yuki's body was dealing with the alcohol effects. Yuki was panting and breathing heavily. Kanata unbuttoned some of those buttons of Yuki's white shirt, seeing pink flustered skin. He reached for a newspaper and started to fan Yuki's flustered face with it. It was quite an amusing sight…rather an adorable image popped into Kanata's head.

"Kanata…you're such a trickster…" Yuki said very slowly…he could feel his consciousness slipping away.

"Yes I am…Yuki." Kanata said, a smile appearing on his face. "Happy Halloween…" Kanata said before Yuki closed his droopy eyes.

The next morning, Yuki found himself in Kanata's bed. He was naked and he was ready to point accusing fingers at Kanata. But Kanata wasn't there…strange.

Apparently, Kanata was sleeping with his bucket of candies.

Yuki being naked remained an unclear mystery…guess Kanata wasn't such a big pervert after all? Yuki remembered what Kanata told him yesterday and looked down…

"Good, everything is intact after all…"

* * *

**So...guess what? HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's 10/30/10 and I'm one day early...but oh well...**

**Guess I got yall going OMG rape! gonna get ready to kill me...but it's all in yer head! No, I mean all in a story! **

**I'm kind of lazy in editing this...so sorry if I didn't catch on some errors or whatever and the characters were pretty OOC in their own way :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku and the characters that was forcibly placed into this story for my own sadistic pleasure.**

**This was supposing to be an one-shot, but I couldn't help it...I had to write something graphic! But don't worry nothing seriously smutty is written...I blunted the content a bit...and the mistakes are presented in abundance. I did this in a hurry...**

**Warning: Dub-Con :D and KanataxYuki obviously, or ReigaxYuki.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kanata-san, it's almost Halloween again, are you going to trick-or-treat this year?" It was the same question that Yuki would ask when Halloween was just around the corner.

"Trick-or-treat? I think not," Kanata ran a hand through his black luscious hair that was currently growing in healthy intervals. He needed to go get a haircut soon, but he just didn't know what style...maybe he should just get the regular cut. "I'll be at home, eating candy corn..." Kanata smiled to himself.

"Do you have a story to tell this year?" Yuki blushed a little, recalling the previous story he had been told. Although it was slightly smutty, he still found the manner that it was presented in was rather intriguing. Kanata was a raconteur of some sort, or Yuki was on too much sugar that night. But the former sounded much more reasonable.

"Story...maybe, I'll tell you when the day comes. Just come to my place after you're finished with the children." Kanata smiled amiably and Yuki nodded.

A few days passed and it was Halloween. Yuki had just finished trick-or-treating with the children who were already exploring what they had received for the night. Yuki bid them a good night and jogged to Kanata's place. The man was actually occupying himself with small chocolate bars. There was a plastic pumpkin basket holding various candies. Did Kanata go trick-or-treating? Yuki's eyes gleamed with surprise when he saw Kanata himself.

Kanata was in a costume...or something. He looked like a pirate, a very handsome pirate. Kanata's hair was tied back, showcasing his growing hair. He had a eye patch covering his left eye and his outfit was a clash of navy blue and white.

Kanata smiled at Yuki when he saw the him walk in with hesitancy. He waved and said, "Hey Yuki, come on over, I promise I won't bite! Yarrgh!" Yuki almost bursted out laughing at Kanata's horrible imitation of a sea pirate. Kanata stripped off his navy blue coat and loosened his frilly white shirt, revealing some parts of his naked chest. Yuki seated himself across from Kanata, trying not to stare in fascination .

"I thought you weren't going to go trick-or-treating," Yuki began, watching Kanata gracefully slip off the black eye patch.

"I thought so too, but..." Kanata shrugged and pointed at Yuki's costume which was actually...a white kimono with no design. It was tied looser than a kimono would usually be tied.

Yuki's cheeks flushed into a crimson color, filled to the brim with embarrassment. "Well, someone wanted me to wear it...and I didn't have a costume."

"You look nice, it suits you," Kanata complimented with a pleasant grin. Yuki blushed an even deeper color.

"Thank you..." Yuki corrected his casual sitting manner, afraid that he might slip out of the kimono somehow, maybe it's the way Kanata stared.

"So, here for story time?" Kanata asked. Yuki nodded, still blushing slightly. "Alright then,"

* * *

It was Halloween and snowing, Yuki thought it was strange that snow would fall so early, it wasn't even winter yet. Something felt rather eerie, Yuki had scared himself, thinking that his genital was gone after that questionable night. It was still intact, but the man that had assaulted him was gone. Yuki felt like it was dream, he felt no lingering pain that would've probably still be there when he woke up. His clothes was still on his body, his pants slightly undone. Nothing felt out of place. Yuki put it off as a dream.

For almost a whole year nothing really strange had occurred, but when it was Halloween again...Yuki had completely forgotten. He stared at the burning flame from his pumpkin candle holder. He was tired, but he felt pacified when he see that small flame burn before his eyes. He tried to lay in bed, attempting to sleep for once. Over the course of the year, he had somehow developed insomnia. He feared something he could not see and remember, but he always knew that he was swimming through a dream when he was dead to the world.

Yuki closed his eyes and opened them again. Afterwards, he felt a breeze that slowly opened his door with a creak. He began to sit up and turned his head to face the door, he thought it would be one of the children that couldn't sleep for some reason. But his intuition failed him...

He saw the same tall man with his long black hair, his shadow prouder than ever. His hair was even longer than before and it seemed to possess an animated feature to them. Yuki wanted to run, but he was immobilized in his position. He was completely speechless as well. He was too scared and excited, the man grinned at Yuki with this wickedness that would even inflict fear in the most courageous, or it was just Yuki.

Yuki snapped out of it instantly and managed to yell out, "Who are you?" The man just crept closer until he was slowly prowling towards Yuki on the bed. Yuki scooted back, but it was futile. He cringed inwardly as he felt the 'ghost' touch his cheek then his neck gently. The sensation felt familiar, it made Yuki feel rather hot with discomfort, at the same he craved for a release of this eerie pain.

It was wrong of him to relieve his guard against this strange man, but his heart felt at ease like he was going to release him out of this imaginary cage that confined him for an extended period of unknown time. The man could detect the breaking tension off of Yuki and took advantage of him, he slipped off the buttons of his shirt and ran a hand across where Yuki's beating heart was. He wanted to hear the erratic heartbeat. It was filled to the brim with something he desired so sourly.

He touched Yuki lips with his index finger and finally whispered something, "You're excited and afraid, missed me?" Yuki was quick to shake his head. But his head felt dizzy with the unexplainable covet to faint, as if his body would betray his conscience.

"W-what do you want from m-me? Why do you have to come back?" Yuki covered his eyes to avoid from looking directly into those silvery ones that subtly glared into his leafy green ones.

"I want you and I came back for you, to finish the unfinished." The man hissed gently like a provoking snake slithering around its victim before the real attack. He tugged down his pants and when he did Yuki yelped, trying to stop him from raising his legs.

Yuki cried out as he struggled and trembled at the same time when the man managed to strike a sensitive spot on the very spot that was consumed by this very man. It was just his long fingers that touched him though, but it was still able to incite a sensation that Yuki couldn't escape feeling.

* * *

"So...why is he doing this to him? Seems kind of pointless to me and kind of scary..." Yuki interrupted Kanata, he was starting to feel the chills creeping up his spine. Plus the details didn't spare him from blushing too much...

"Oh yes, it is scary...but we can't always judge a book by its cover now can't we?"

"Yes...you're right." Yuki hugged his own body close. He nodded towards Kanata to continue.

"But don't worry, what good will he get out of this whole ordeal? It's not completely benefiting to him only, it's for his said victim's sake too..." Kanata smiled and Yuki cocked his head to the side, he was very confused.

* * *

Yuki remembered the first time he had met him, he stopped trying to pry off his hands. He pulled the strands of hair close to him and worked his way to the scalp where he had tugged off some hair. The man didn't turn off the lamps that were still on this time around.

Instead he stared right into Yuki's darkened green eyes that just stared back in horror. In his hand were the man's hair he had managed to tug off...it kept falling onto his body like the brisk snowfall outside.

Something rose from Yuki's body, small white apparitions that filtered out of the pores of his own skin. They surrounded the two when they had surfaced. Yuki looked around him and then back at the man. When he did, the man captured his lips and he averted his attention towards the lingering apparitions that were hostile towards the presence of ones that were not similar or congruent to them.

He felt Yuki's strength fall limp, his spirit to fight was no longer prominent as he felt his intruder invade his mouth in a manner that was not impulsive or repulsive.

The apparitions started to moan in anguish and the man's hair started to rise and dart out to eat those horrendous beings. He finally released Yuki when they were gone.

Yuki was still conscious, but his body felt weak. What had just transpired between them? A struggle and then a kiss with absolutely no perverse meaning. Yuki tried to rise from his fallen position, but the man pushed him back down in a gentle manner. He allowed Yuki to slumber, but before he left, he touched a spot close to the one that he was taught that would've been the easiest place to eat away those pesky apparitions. However, the other method had certainly been quite easy too minus the hassle of having his fragile hair being tugged with such force.

He stared at Yuki and ran a cool hand over the younger one's face.

Should he stay? He couldn't decide, but he thought he would've love to stay and watch the one he vowed to cleanse every year. He had known the father and mother of the child, they were both very dear to him. He was not normal though, he was close to a monster and his abilities were considered supernatural. His hair possessed life and he ate the very apparitions off of this boy's body.

Their taste was bitter and painful to digest, but Reiga's (the man's name) tendencies were rather masochistic when he dined on these ghastly creatures. Yuki's were especially painful, sometimes he would cough up blood from the rebellious apparitions. It was probably because Yuki struggled to be freed from his grasp and the way he panicked, heart stricken with fear...it added up it's pain dosage and bitterness. Reiga's lips were stained with blood that wanted to spill out of his mouth, he scowled as the pain inside his stomach increased. He tried to touch Yuki's hair, seeing the boy squirm a little as if he was drowning in a nightmare.

Reiga managed to stroke Yuki's cheek, bringing tranquility as he stifled a close to puking situation. He slipped back into the darkness before the snowfall stopped.

The next day, Yuki felt a pounding headache form. His whole entire body ached like he was abused throughout the night and left alone, forming new friendly bruises. However, there was no such visible signs.

Yuki felt like the room around him was missing someone...

That man...

Yuki gasped when he began to recall what had occurred the previous night. The small pumpkin that held a candle inside its head had deceased burning. Yuki curled up in a ball and wondered if it was just another nightmare, but this time he could remember the details clearly. Should he see a psychologist?

Yuki couldn't decide, so he let the matter go for the time being. However, when he left for school, he saw someone that resembled the stranger. He was standing around, his back to Yuki.

Yuki managed to examine his appearance though, his hair tied up high and dressed up in a professional manner. Yuki wanted to check if it really was him, but he ran off.

However, when he arrived to school, he saw that same person walking into the school by using the back door. Yuki would soon find out who this person was...

* * *

"Okay, time for you to go to bed!" Kanata clapped his hands and leaned forward to pat Yuki's head.

Yuki blinked, what just happened? He was too busy imagining himself being this 'Yuki 'and then Kanata being this Reiga. Yuki blushed, finally noticing what he was just thinking of. He raised his gaze from the floor and up towards Kanata's face. His eyes seemed to gleam with this silvery tone and Yuki froze.

"Um...already?"

"Hm? Don't want to go home?" Kanata knelt in front of him and patted his cheeks like a brother would to tease his younger sibling. But Kanata's touch wasn't close to this meaning even. "You can stay, but I won't promise not to wolf you down." Kanata's smile was close to it being a smirk.

"I-I'm not afraid," Yuki tried hard not to squeak, but he gulped down the saliva that was piling up in his mouth. "Besides...you had the chance to do it last year," Yuki smiled back and Kanata released his cheeks. Kanata crossed his arms for a moment before he stripped off his shirt completely and reached over to tug off the sash that held Yuki's kimono.

"W-what are you doing?" Yuki tried to stop this, but before he knew it, he was hoisted up and was carried over to the bedroom.

Kanata chuckled when he released Yuki.

"Ummmpf!" Yuki landed on the cushioned bed and looked at how Kanata released his ponytail. His long hair spilled out and it decorated his shoulders a bit. It was getting freaky...

"Well, Yuki, how do you feel?" Kanata asked as he trapped him between the space he created with his two distanced arms.

"Umm...fine!" Yuki choked, he was starting to feel a little breezy on the chest. At least he wore pants underneath, but he wasn't too sure if Kanata would suddenly tug them off.

"Hm..." Kanata lowered his head and listened for the beating heart. He smirked, Yuki grew flushed and his pulse and heart rate increased altogether. "Well, you're surprised and probably scared." Kanata didn't have to look too deep into the expression Yuki gave out. He was embarrassed and kind of giddy...

Kanata rolled over to the other side and lied down. He turned his head towards Yuki and said, "Well, catch some sleep. You have school tomorrow," Kanata slipped out of his trousers, revealing his turtle trousers. He maneuvered around to get the covers on him and got into sleeping position.

Yuki stared at Kanata who had already closed his eyes. Somehow...he felt a bit relieved and disappointed. What did he expect? He sighed and did the same.

"Good night, Kanata-san..." Yuki called out.

"Good night Yuki," Kanata replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story! **

**Usually I would update this story every once a year, around Halloween, but it was about time to burst this little cat in the bag.  
**

**CAUSE BABY THIS IS FOR REALZ!  
**

* * *

"How was trick or treating Yuki?" Kanata seated himself on the usual couch, but the furniture was positioned differently this time of the year.

"You should know, you were with us to get candy. The kids were really excited that you were able to accompany them this year. They love it when you spend time with them!" Yuki replied with a content smile. Kanata dressed up as classic Dracula this year. He converted to Kanata with an elegant and sexy attire when he brought Yuki home to do their usual story time. But Kanata had something else in mind for this year.

Kanata returned the smile. He leaned forward. "But what about you? How did you feel?" Kanata beckoned Yuki closer. Yuki hesitantly shuffled over towards Kanata and seated himself next to the man. He wasn't sure what bothered him to say he was quite happy himself to be able to spend time with him. He felt complete when they were altogether. The kids, Kanata and Yuki...

"I..." Yuki began, but Kanata held up a finger to stop him.

"Since the children were doing something that they wanted with me, let's do something that you want to do with me." Kanata said with a teasing smile. Yuki instantly felt his cheeks flush with a bold color.

"I-I don't know," Yuki shied away. Kanata chuckled and reached for the big pumpkin basket next to him. It had plenty of candy and he selected a round sour lemon candy. He popped it in his mouth and rolled the candy in his mouth for a moment.

"Let's bob for the candy in my mouth," Kanata said. A small smirk formed on the corners of his mouth. Yuki was about to voice his objection, but Kanata sealed his mouth his tongue. Yuki's eyes dilated then slowly he was overwhelmed with the heat in his body and the insane heart beat inside of him. The candy was sour and sweet. His eyes mellowed and the feeling of Kanata's hands disrobing his costume which was a mushroom. He took off the headdress and most of the costume off when he arrived at Kanata's humble abode.

"Mmnn!" Yuki tried to pry away Kanata's hands. His body growing hotter as Kanata's touches had more affection behind them.

Kanata kept the pressure on Yuki by pushing the candy against his tongue. Yuki automatically had to push it back and their kiss lasted until the candy melted. By then Kanata had Yuki's top exposed before his eyes.

Yuki covered his face in shame. "K-Kanata, this is so embarrassing!"

Kanata pulled Yuki's apart from his cowering position. "Yuki, listen to me..." Yuki's eyes widened when he heard those words. He had never been told that his entire life. "..."

"Kanata..." Yuki muttered.

Kanata smiled and he reached Yuki's pants and slipped them off. Yuki was still flustered from revealing his naked body. He thought it wasn't fair to be the only one exposed.  
"Kanata, you should do it too..." Yuki curled up his legs.

"Yuki..." Kanata had a small amused smirk. He unbuttoned his dress shirt. Yuki worked on his pants. He was treating the process gingerly. His heart was not ready for this, but if it was with Kanata, he was willing to do it. "Well, I have to admit...this is my first time." Kanata said. Soft chuckles were heard from both parties.

"I-It's okay, we just..."

"Make each other feel good." Kanata completed.

"Y-yes..." Yuki nodded. His blush had not disappeared. He gasped when Kanata reached for him. The touch landed on his shoulders. He had to uncurl his legs because Kanata wasn't scared of being naked in front of Yuki. He embraced it in fact.

Kanata pulled Yuki close and their lips was engaged in a tender kiss. The feeling of Kanata's cartilage against his was welcoming and filled with carnal warmth. Yuki loved it. He was beginning to love the fluttering feeling inside of him.

Kanata's hands grazed his back which left a ticklish feeling that sent a thrilling response through his spine.

Yuki gasped when he felt Kanata's fingers trailing downwards where he thought he would never use for anything except for its intended purpose. "K-Kanata!" Yuki choked out when he felt a finger graze its entrance and slowly it slipped in like a sneaky snake.

"Relax Yuki, I won't do anything...I just want to touch you." He inserted his finger deeper and he held his member against Yuki's. He began stroking and thrusting his fingers (he inserted a second one) in and out. Yuki cried out from the strange sensations that invaded his body. He arched his body and felt so weak from the rush of feelings.  
"K-Kanata!" Yuki clung to Kanata's shoulders. He felt peculiar and enamored by the sensation that sent strange shocks through his chaste body.

"Y-Yes..." Kanata engulfed Yuki's lips. He could feel the younger male tremble. He was close to climax and this encouraged Kanata to increase his pace. As expected, Yuki came first. He shook like a flower against a frivolous wind.

Kanata smiled as his hand and stomach was filled with Yuki's semen. He released Yuki and stroked himself to a finish. However, Yuki felt guilty and pried away Kanata's hands.

"Yuki..." Kanata was surprised that he still had energy flowing inside of him.  
"I-I want to make you feel good too." Yuki said with a deep crimson blush forming on his cheeks. He lowered his hands and then his mouth onto the shaft.

"It's okay Yuki," Kanata tried to say, but when he felt Yuki's warm mouth, it made him breathe sharply.

"Mmmph..." Yuki wanted to take in Kanata as a whole, but he knew his gag reflex would be triggered. He didn't want to embarrass himself as much as he did already.

"Just use your tongue on the tip Yuki," Kanata instructed gently. Yuki did as he was told and placed a gentle kiss on the glans. Kanata sighed as he felt the cartilage trigger his sensitive skin.

He bit down on his bottom lip as Yuki grazed the top with his tongue. Kanata moaned softly. His hips bucked forward slightly. It took him some willpower not to thrust his genital into Yuki's mouth. He want to torture himself a bit, feeling the pleasure, but not to indulge himself too much of it. Yuki stroked the member and sucked on the tip gingerly. He felt the hard penis throb and pulsate with such carnal heat.

He just came, but he was slowly becoming aroused. Kanata's moans became a melody, he leaned back with his eyes focused on Yuki's flushed face. His expression intense and lovely...

"Yuki...I'm about to..."

"Mmph!" Yuki sucked on the tip fully which caused Kanata to ejaculate. Some of it shot into Yuki's mouth. The taste was sweet and automatically, Yuki swallowed.

"Y-Yuki, are you alright?" Kanata looked concerned seeing how he wasn't able to prevent Yuki from swallowing his seed. He wasn't sure how his semen tasted like, but judging from Yuki's expression, he did not grimace at least.

"K-Kanata...I swallowed it..." Yuki chuckled and smiled at him. "It's sweet,"

Kanata chuckled too. "Well, must've been all that fruit I've eaten recently." Kanata looked away, wearing a flustered expression. Yuki hugged Kanata. He thought Kanata was acting quite cute.

* * *

"Ah...mmm..."

"Hey, Yuki? Wake up!"

"Hmmm...wah?" Yuki opened his eyes and saw Kanata shaking him.

"You fell asleep; you must have pulled an all nighter on some project or your studies." Kanata said with a mellow smile.

"Oh! Sorry," Yuki bowed his head. He was lethargic, but he could feel something energetic...it was rubbing between his thighs.

"You must've had a really good dream...a cute girl perhaps?" Kanata said. Yuki instantly felt his body burn.

"Ah!" Yuki covered his aroused member.

Kanata chuckled and pried away his hands. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about; we'll just get rid of it." Kanata said. He pulled the box of tissues closer and slipped his hands into Yuki's pants to pull the clothing low enough to expose Yuki's curious part.

Kanata didn't seem too fazed by the sight. He seemed to welcome it and that caused Yuki to feel something stir in him. Kanata gripped the shaft and stroked it slowly.

"Nnnn!"

Kanata opened his mouth as he dipped lower to take Yuki's member into his caverns. Kanata had no experience at all, but he did pay attention to health class. Focus on the glans and he would pour all his affection to the targeted location. Yuki shuddered and released a strangled cry. He tried not to sound so lewd, his heart fluttered. This was intense and so vivid.

Like a dream...

"K-Kanata...ah!"

"It's okay Yuki; you don't have to be so reserved." Kanata whispered. A smile crept on his face as he took the tip again. His tongue twirled in a fast and long pattern. Yuki felt his genital throb and twitch from the need of release. He never felt like this before, he was so unfamiliar with his own sex organ that this was definitely a first for him.

Yuki tried to push Kanata away from his before he ejaculated. However, Kanata persisted; he even began fondling his testicles. Yuki could no longer hold it in and felt the orgasm hit him as he climaxed.

Kanata was able to withdraw his mouth before too much poured into his mouth. He stroked Yuki's face before reaching for the tissues to clear up the mess.

Yuki tried to help, but Kanata stopped him and told him to rest for a bit. Yuki's heart was beating quite rapidly and it was hard telling what was left or right. His head felt woozy and light. Everything that had happened...

"So, what was your dream?" Kanata asked after he disposed of the dirtied tissues. He appeared exactly like the Kanata in his dream.

"Um...I forgot already!" Yuki laughed.

"Well then, it must've been a very good dream." Kanata reached for the pumpkin basket and popped a lemon candy into his mouth. He winced from the extreme sourness of its content.

"I'm really sorry!" Yuki apologized. His embarrassment was still overtaking his body language.

Kanata smiled and rolled the candy in his mouth, until it was sweet. He tipped Yuki's chin towards him and planted his lips onto the younger male's small mouth. He pushed the moist and currently sweet candy into Yuki's mouth. Yuki accepted it on reflex and he could feel his blush increase by tenfold.

"Well, Yuki...are we ready to continue our story from last year?" Kanata asked.

Yuki was too stunned to answer, but Kanata went on. "Well, we're going to add some adjustments to the last story and this is what happens..."

* * *

Yuki finds out that this man was a new teacher in the school. He was quite a catch and all the ladies loved him for it.

The teacher avoided contact with Yuki and Yuki didn't quite know if that man was the strange one from the night before. He didn't want to be reckless, so he was cautious with everything that involved the new teacher.

Yuki had a class with him, but he was seated in a spot that was quite hard to caught sight of.

After class though, the teacher would exchange a brief word with Yuki. There wasn't much to it, but Yuki suspected that it was definitely him. His body shook and shivered in a fever when he was close to the teacher. It was like the flesh inside of him desired release and it was willing to carve itself out of Yuki's body to reach the man.

Yuki was afraid and had the urge to request for an after school session with the teacher. He had to confirm it, no matter what the cost.

Once it was Friday, Yuki was prepared to keep the teacher after school. He had questions and everything needed to set up the situation safely.

The teacher didn't appear surprised by it. In fact, he welcomed the meeting and had a scheme laid out for Yuki.

Yuki wasn't sure of what he would ask, but he had to think of something.

Yuki asked questions in which he knew the answer to. The teacher had him on the edge as he answered the questions. Sometimes, the teacher would lean down and hover over Yuki to explain. Yuki felt the heat inside of his body rise higher and higher. His body felt like it was burning fever, screaming for release.

"Yuki," The teacher whispered and slowly Yuki would close his eyes and fall into the teacher's arms.

The teacher carried Yuki to the nursing office. Everyone had left the school and the janitor was busy cleaning the first floor. The teacher had plenty of time and the nurse office was the perfect place to continue their business without interruption.

The lock clicked and Yuki slowly opened his eyes. His head felt light along with his the rest of his body. He felt like he was floating on a cloud.

Until...

"Hah...your body is flaring up...those things can't stay away when you're around this age." The teacher ripped apart Yuki's uniform shirt and pulled down his pants. He winced at the sight of the ghastly apparitions. They were wailing and screaming. The teacher almost shattered against the sight. Yuki was struggling again. This time he was trying to refuse the heat within his body.

The teacher could only do one thing, he stroked Yuki's face. He tried to calm Yuki. Yuki couldn't quite see what was looming over him. He sighed when he felt the cooling hand stroke his flesh gently. The hands worked all over his body and soon his sight cleared. It was indeed teacher...Yuki's lips parted and he smiled. The apparitions stopped their cacophony.

Yuki wrapped his arms around the teacher's neck. And then...everything went completely quiet. The teacher did nothing and held Yuki for a while.

* * *

"Well, that's for today...and I guess I should stop telling you these stories," Kanata chuckled and urged Yuki to straddle his lap.

"K-Kanata, um..." Yuki hesitated. A blush crept on his face.

"Hm? Ah...you're worried if I'm going to do what I did before." Yuki nodded briskly. Kanata laughed and pulled Yuki either way. "I won't do anything, unless you want me to." Kanata had a smirk on his face. "Now, come,"

Yuki obeyed and positioned himself on Kanata's lap awkwardly. His heart beat was quite rapid and he was so afraid that Kanata might hear it.

"Why do you want to treat me like a child?" Yuki inquired when the moment of silence prolonged for too long. He felt his body heat up from the direct gaze of Kanata. He squirmed slightly to not entangle himself in too deep with Kanata.

"Huh? Do you want me to treat you like an adult instead? You know, in this situation, I think you would want to be treated like a child." Kanata leaned back and a wide smile decorated his features. Yuki shifted a bit and finally nodded.

His heart fluttered when Kanata pulled him to his chest.

"Eh, not yet...Yuki, I want to keep you pure." Kanata closed his eyes and hugged Yuki. Yuki sighed and indulged in the shared body heat. It was soothing and slowly lulling him to sleep.

It was kind of like the story, everything becomes calm and an open hole is left. Kanata and Yuki's path was unknown.

Yuki raised his head and stared at Kanata's face. His breathing pattern had displayed that he was immersed in a deep sleep. Yuki blushed at what he was doing, but didn't care much at the moment. He gave Kanata a kiss and shifted his body so he was not longer straddling Kanata.

* * *

**This is the really bad ending...however, this story does end on a good note. **

**:) Softcore PWP is quite fun to write. I'll probably re-type Lonely Ice (into a separate story called something else) to have more of a plot and more graphic sex! Oh yeah! Not going to shy away from all that penis action...heh.  
**


End file.
